


Please Smile

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Cowardice au, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Fraid is having a bad day, Dr. Glurf comforts him. I still suck at summaries it's a curse at this point.





	Please Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for skribblie on Tumblr (idk how to link on here just yet I usually work from my phone). I know it's super short, but hopefully it turned out ok. 
> 
> Cowardice au belongs to skribblie

The sheer fact that he was still sulking was irritating you more and more as the day went on.

 

Sanity had come to fetch you about five minutes ago. Apparently she couldn't fully calm down your boss this time around and figured you could. You patted her head and went to go find the resident eldritch horror, at least she didn't try to get 4.0.4 to calm him.

 

You knew where he was. Holed up in his room, probably holding something soft and trying to keep himself together. You knew this was going to be one of those days, but you had hoped Sanity could take care of it. Whatever. Wouldn't be the first time you had to intervene, and it wouldn't be the last.

 

You find him sitting against the wall of his bedroom, face hidden, clutching a blanket. He knows you're here, a few of his eyes lock onto you. Other than that, no response from him. The tentacles he sports look like they're trying to shield him. You sigh and remove the bag you usually wear over your head. You got to be more personal when he's like this.

 

“What's wrong, PussyHat?” you keep your voice light, but still no response. Sighing again, you take a quick glance around his room. Your eyes land on a joke book he likes, and you get an idea. 

 

“Hey.” You glance at him, more eyes turn to stare at you. “What do you call a monster that doesn't use deodorant?” some of the eyes squint. “Stankenstein.” The eyes widen and you see his shoulders hitch. Bingo.

 

Bad joke after bad joke, stupid pun after stupid pun, you get him to laugh. His stupid laugh is contagious, and soon you both are laughing. Almost rolling on the floor. He's back to normal now, and rubs the happy tears away.

 

“Th-thank you *snicker* Dr. Glurf….I needed that.” Fraid pulls his blanket closer to himself,  his smile dropping slightly. Still not one hundred percent. 

 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” He shakes his head. “Do you need me to stay with you awhile longer?” He nods, and you groan. You have an image to keep.

 

“Well I'm not sleeping on the damn floor, PussyHat. Come on.” You help him off the floor, and soon you both are cuddled up under his blanket. His face is nuzzled up under your neck while his arms wrap around your chest. 

 

“Thank you again, Glurf…” He's yawning, and you shoosh him while petting the back of his head as he slowly drifts to sleep. You had really hoped Sanity could've calmed him down, but every time he gets like this, you just miss that smile of his more and more. You feel your face heat up as you watch him sleep.

 

You kind of pray that the warm and fuzzy feeling in your chest goes away. But only kind of.


End file.
